I'm sorry, Carm
by TFRP2
Summary: Upon working for Interpool as usual, Carmelita gets an assistant by the name of Neyla. Upon working together, they fall in love. but Neyla is carrying a big secret which she knows will shatter Carmelita's heart if it got out. Third person from Carmelita's perspective. It follows the story of Sly 2 as much as possible, but Neyla never becomes Clock-La. (My first story)
1. Chapter 1: Hello, Carm

Carmelita heard the van. She made a jump for it and crashed out of the planks and landed on her side. It hurt a bit, but that wasn't her concern right there. As she laid there sideways, she saw the back of the van driving away. Ugh! Once again, another failiure! She hit the ground angrily. Neyla smoothly walked over to the fox who was laying on the ground "What are you doing down there?" She asked. Carmelita got up slowly and rubbed her arm, looked at her small jacked to see if anything was ripped, which of course it was, and looked at her assistant "What do you think?" She almost growled. It was Neyla's fault they did fail though. If she hadn't started rambeling about the stupid Claww Gang, she would have had Cooper! She sighed and got into a police chopper with Neyla, looking down as the helicopter took off. It had been a tiresome evening, mostly just standing there in a tight, warm place, waiting for the racoon who was MAYBE coming back. Plus, Neyla was a pain in the ass...she could have caught Cooper just fine, but thanks to The Contessa, the panther just HAD to tag along!

Carmelita hopped off the helicopter and walked into the HQ of Interpool and was met by her boss. And before he got to speak, Carm shaked her head "No...I didn't…" She heard Neyla chuckle a little, and she wanted to tell the boss how it was all Neyla's fault, but, what's that going to do? She then went out of the building after placing har equipment where it should be. To her suprise, footsteps of the purple panther was behind her. She tried walking faster to her appartment, but Neyla kept up with her. Carmelita turned to face the panther, her eyes filled with anger "Why are you following me?!" Neyla stopped "I...don't know where else to go…" Carmelita's eyes changed from furious to confused. "Yeah...I'm sorry to bother you, but I actually don't have anywhere to go…" Neyla said in a sad voice. Carmelita just looked at her for a little bit before hugging her "Fine, come with me" Neyla hugged the vixen back and smiled "Thank you Carm. I really appriciate it" Neyla pulled away and smiled. They then went into Carmelita's appartment, a messy, little space with a small space in the corner with a mini fridge, tap water, a microwave and a little cabinent, commonly called her kitchen. The living room was just about the house, not counting her bedroom. "Maybe not what you would expect from a cop, but it's not anymore than I need" Carmelita explained, which Neyla answered with a nod "It's nice" She smiled "I like it here"

Carmelita blushed a little bit when she stood over her bed and realized Neyla was going to have to sleep right next to her, due to the lack of mattresses she faced. She thought about it for a while...maybe Neyla could sleep on the couch? No...she wouldn't like that...she just had to face it. Neyla was sleeping right next to her. Carmelita called Neyla in and told her the news. Neyla blushed as well, but nodded "So we're going to bed now?" Carm's answer was a nod, but before the girls could undress and go to bed, Carmelita's phone beeped a high pitched noice.


	2. Chapter 2: The (almost) first job

She groaned and took it. It was the Interpool boss. "Ay Carm! We need you and the new girl what's-her-name to the station now! We have picked up suspisuos activity somewhere in Paris!" The vixen nodded, as that would help, and said "Got it, we're on our way" She put down the phone "Neyla! We need to go to the station! Now!" The panther stood in the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth "Huh? Nwow?" She walked out and looked at Carmelita, who nodded and dragged her with. Arriving at the station, they got geared up, then headed out to a car and drove off. They soon arrived at a neighborhood with loud music in the distance, allthough when they arrived, they saw the club, but the sign was crashed into the seeling of something "We should probably find another way in, don't you think Carm?" Carmelita nodded in agreement and found the building. She stepped on the gass and crashed into the wall. Carmelita jumped out, blindly pointing her gun and her police star before screaming "EVERYONE FREEZE!" It was then she realized the lizard, Dimitri was already beaten and was sitting in a glass cylinder of some sort. Who could have…? "Cooper!" Carmelita sprung out to find the ringtailed racoon, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Neyla finally got out of the car and quickly got a hold of Dimitri as other cops arrived on the scene. She put him in handcuffs and was taken pictures of, literally stealing Carmelita's bust. Carmelita looked down at what was going on. One part of her wanted to shoot her with the shock pistol at the maximum setting, almost killing her! But, another part was happy for her, she was just a learner still...Carmelita has busted much bigger criminals. So she let it slid, and hopped down with a smile "Congratulations on your first bust, Neyla" Carmelita said smiling. The panther nodded and smirked, mumbeling something under her breath Carmelita didn't hear. But she didn't care to ask either.

Back home, it was still night, and the girls both undressed to their underwear. They looked at eachother "Well...it's your bed, you can go in first" Neyla said blushing, to which Carmelita did. Laying there in her underwear with another girl right there to watch felt weird, but she soon had to get used to it. Well at least untill she got off her ass to buy a mattress. Neyla layed on her side, cupping Carmelita. They laid like that for a little bit before Neyla decided to break the ice "So...Carmelita, the jobs can't be as easy as that one was, right?" Carmelita nodded and let out a small giggle "Far from it Neyla. I usually have to pump a few shock rounds into them before they drop. Good job on taking the credit" Neyla smiled and slowly got a hold around the vixen's body "Well, you weren't there to do so yourself!" They both laughed. "You screamed your lungs out" Neyla teased "Maybe that's why you haven't caught this Cooper yet, because you scream so he has the chance to get away" Carmelita felt furious. Nobody tells her how to do her job! Especially not a girl in training like Neyla! She shifted to lay on her back "Listen…! I really don't need you to judge me and tell me how to do my job" To which Neyla replied with "And how long have you tried to catch him?" Carm's eyes were filled with anger now "None of your business!" Neyla stopped, as she realized she was hurtig the vixen "Sorry Carm...I'm sure you're doing your best, and I'd so love to see you in action sometime" Neyla smiled a little bit and closed her eyes "Thanks" Before too long, both of them fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad dream

**(Finally doing the author's note thing! I haven't got too much to say other than I'll try making my chapters more readable, so they aren't clumped together as the two first were. I feel kinda stupid for starting now, but who's gonna stop me? There's not much** **NeylaXCarm** **in this chapter, although it's SOME...maybe...there will be more in the next! And thanks for reading! Also, sorry for short chapters!)**

 _Little Carmelita ran downstairs. She was alone at home for the very first time. She let out a giggle and pushed a chair to the cabinent and grabbed a bag of candy she wasn't supposed to, according to her parents, at least._

 _She then made her way over to the couch, sat down, and turned on the TV happily._  
 _Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Allthough she wasn't supposed to, she went and opened it anyway. Outside stood a crook, or a thief, but she didn't know._

 _She looked up at the grey hooded wolf "Can I help you, mister?" The stranger stepped in and chuckled avery creepy chuckle_

 _"You all alone?" He asked and looked down at the fox cup, which nodded_

 _"Y-yes…"_

 _She saw the stranger smirk under his hoodie, which she didn't like one bit! He closed the door behind him and locked it. He then pulled out a gun from his hoodie pockets "I will not shoot you, okay, baby? But if you do anything stupid, I'm gonna put a bullet into that little brain of yours, got it?"_

 _Little Carmelita shaked and nodded as she teared up. She stood there, simply watching the robber take their stuff. The door suddenly unlocked, and her mother stepped in "Carmelita, honey! We're hom-" BAM! The older vixen fell to the ground, lifeless._

 _"MOOOOOOOM!"_

* * *

 _Carmelita screamed and ran over to her mom crying, watching her mother's lifeless eyes as she fainted. She then felt big hands wrap around her, and she was pulled up. She felt the gun pressed on the side of her head. She screamed and cried._

Carmelita screamed as she shoot up in her bed, her fur covered in sweat, her hair in a big mess, and her breath going faster than what is healthy.

Neyla, who was sleeping right next to her, slowly sat up as well "Hey...you okay…" She asked sleepy, to which the vixen nodded "Y-yes...I just…" She swallowed hard "...had a bad dream…"

Neyla wrapped her arms around the frightened vixen "Don't worry. Everything's fine, Carm…" Soon after, the panther was back asleep.

Carmelita felt like she had some kind of comfort zone lying next to Neyla, but it didn't change the fact that she saw her mother's death again through a dream.

She tried to close her eyes, but her mother's scream played again as soon as her eyes were shut. She tried again, and was met by the same thing. This kept her awake most of the night, allthough Neyla's arm was comforting.

 **(I probably didn't do it right...)**


	4. Chapter 4: Day off

**(AN: Hey I'm back! For those of you (if any) who have waited for a new chapter, I'm so sorry! I was on a 3 week vacation in Jersey without laptop, so I could only write on my phone..anyway here's the next chapter of I'm sorry, Carm...a bit longer than the others to make up for 3 weeks)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

It was her alarm. Carm grabbed her shock pistol and shot it fully charged.

Neyla was already awake, and was doing something in the kitchen. Carmelita sat up and looked at her now broken digital alarm "Sixth this month…" She said to herself "Great job…" Neyla rushed over to see what all the noice was.

"You allright, Carmelita?" She asked the vixen, who nodded. "Yeah don't worry about me" She was still a little sweat from the night and the horrible nightmare.

"Allright then. I made us some breakfast, come on" Neyla smiled and walked to the kitchen. Carmelita slowly following after dressing up. She sat by the table and looked at the meal Neyla made her. Fried egg on top of a piece of toast. "Sorry if it's...little, I didn't mean it to be so...simple" Neyla rubbed her arm and looked away a little

"Don't worry about it. I love it" Carmelita smiled to the best of her abilities, being as tired as she was. Neyla sat a cup in front of her and filled it with hot, black coffie...coffie!

Carmelita had forgot to buy that for months now! Her ears shot up and she took it and sipped it, a slight chill of delight went down Carmelita's spine, and she smiled very brightly "You went out to buy that for me?" She asked almost touched.

The purple panther nodded "Figured you might need it after that night. She sat down besides her.

"So, I take it we aren't busting criminals today huh?" Neyla asked and Carmelita nodded "Yup, I mean we're actually supposed to work on criminal profiles...and figure out where the next Clockwerk parts are. And your rambeling about the Claww Gang when we were in Cairo might actually not be so stupid as I thought...I'll talk to the Chief about it tomorrow. Today, there's no work for us, Neyla "She giggled

"Then what do we do exacly?" Carmelita shugged "What do you want to do?" Neyla thought about the vixen's question for a little bit before opening her mouth "...nightclub?"

Carmelita almost started laughing "You mean one of those we took down yesterday?" Neyla looked slightly hurt "Yes...but a legal one…" She looked at Carmelita "I'm kidding, sorry" Carmelita smiled a bit "Fuck it, let's go get drunk on a nightclub!" She cheered "...but what do we do untill nightfall?" Neyla asked.

The vixen thought about it for a little bit "How about...uhh…" She couldn't think of anything! That annoyed her. Because they couldn't do ANYTHING together. They bearly actually met.

* * *

After a pretty boring day of pool in some fancy place, the girls got back to Carm's appartment.

"That was...pretty boring" Neyla said and got out of her dress...or what she used when she needed to be 'classy'

"I gotta admit...I agree…" Carmelita nodded. Even though she was supposed to be a "high class" vixen, she couldn't stand it. Or at least not another second. She went to her bedroom to changed out of her black dress and let her hair fall.

She put on something a little more loose. "You ready?" Carmelita smiled and walked out, all dolled up. Neyla grinned "You look great!" Carmelita blushed "So do you" The duo went out of the apartment.

When they entered the nightclub, there was flashing lights, pumping music and lots of people. Carmelita looked at Neyla a little "You sure this is a good idea?" "What are you talking about?" "I have never been in a nightclub before...I really don't know what to do here…"

Neyla smiled and took a glass and swong it over to Carm "Well first you gotta loosen up!" She laughed "Then you gotta start dancing!" "Is that a requirement…?" "YES!"

Neyla swong Carmelita over to the dance floor and started dancing wildly. Carmelita watched her and started moving a little herself, blushing a bit "There you go!" Neyla smiled and got Carmelita a glass of more drink, which she happily accepted.

Carmelita drunk more and more. Glass after glass. Neyla grinned a little and reached into Carmelita's pockets and pulled out something out of it. "H-hey, what are you-" Carmelita was interupted by a kiss on the lips from Neyla. She blushed and looked at her lovingly even though she was now pretty drunk, thanks to Neyla. But she forgot about it after another glass was in front of her face.


	5. Chapter 5: The long journey

**(A/N: Here's a new chapter...sorry it took me this long this time. School started...)**

* * *

Carmelita smiled as she opened her eyes. She sat up, everything was perfectly fine. She finally had some coffie thanks to Neyla, and this day would go great!

Then, out of nowhere, like someone or something was waiting for her to get up, a flush of pain ran through her head. She grabbed her head and groaned in pain, screaming, almost. She fell back down and shut her eyes, which had started producing tears. Neyla looked at her with a cup of coffie in her hand, the one which read '1# Interpol Agent'

"Suppose this is your first hangover, huh?" She bent down and handed her some aspirin. "Take this with a glass of water. It'll make you feel better."

Carmelita groaned and took the pills Neyla had given her and chugged the whole glass in just a few seconds. "How are you not hangover?" Carmelita asked in a deep voice and was scared by her own voice "You drank way more than me" Neyla chuckled once more and sipped her coffie "Don't worry. That will go away. And, I am. I've just gotten used to it...somehow...which probably isn't such a good thing, huh?" Carm smiled the best she could and nodded "I'm not an alcoholic though" Carm nodded and sat up in her bed "Ugh...shit...today's work too…"

"Actually, Carmelita, the Chief called, and we're going to India with The Contessa herself as undercover cops at a ball set up by one of the Claww Gang members! Geez that's a mouthfull…" She mumbled and smiled "But why, exacly?'' Carmelita stood up slowly in her sweaty dress was about to ask Neyla how she knew of The Contessa and talked like she knew her personally, but the vixen figured she'd learn while training. Plus, she nevere got the time to ask because she was cut off

"Another Clockwerk part!" Neyla smiled wider as the way more experianced police woman nodded slowly "Sure...set a cup of coffie at the table...I'll be out in a bit…"

The panther nodded "Sure sweetie" Carmelita looked at her and blushed "W-what…?" Neyla blushed even more "I...uh...coffie! With milk…?" Carm nodded a little Neyla nodded as well and quickly walked out.

Before long, Carmelita came out in a tank top, and some loose jeans. Neyla sat on her computer, doing stuff

"Hey! What are you doing there?" Carm smiled a little. The purple panther shot up, before quickly turning the computer off "Just...browsing" She half said to the fox who was getting a little suspicioius "I made you breakfast, Carmelita" Neyla said quickly to avoid her question. "Over there, by your shock piston, on the counter" Carm looked over to her counter, and just like Neyla said, a plate with breakfast was there, companied by a cup of coffie. She smiled and walked over "Thanks Neyla, you're the best!"

* * *

Carmelita and Neyla arrived at the airport with The Contessa. Carmelita was really focused on being well behaved in front of the Contessa, but Neyla? Not so much.

"Please Inspector Fox...you're trying too hard…" The Contessa looked at Carmelita "Relax, take it easy, okay?" Carmelita nodded quickly and lowered her shoulders. Neyla smiled and chuckled at the vixen...could she call her her partner yet? Regardless, she laughed at Carmelita, to which Carmelita returned with a small glare.

Eventually, they got on their plane. Neyla sat down next Carmelita. "Nice to have a more or less private jet, huh?" Neyla smiled at the vixen who nodded

"Defenetly beats the local! Or...civillian...or whatever! You know what I mean!" "Yeah. Being VIP has its upsides" Neyla chuckled and sipped her glass of champagne.

"You kissed me…" Carmelita said all sudden, which made Neyla nervous "S-sorry?". "Yesterday in the club…I remember" Neyla shifted in her seat nervously "Why would you say such a thing? Why would I-" Carmelita had enough of Neyla's act. It annoyed her how much she was trying to play the innocent card she didn't have. "Because I know! I literally have some of your lipstick still on my lips!" She snapped at the panther and pointed at her little pink dot on her kips she never got around washing.

The rest of the flight remained silent, as The Contessa wasn't there. She had her own private jet, probably 10 times better than the officer "duo".

As they landed, they picked their stuff up from the plane and got into their shuttle car, which was more of a limo than a car, because The Contessa. Carmelita sat in the seat across of Neyla, who refused to make eye-contact "I guess something happened between you two on the flight here, huh?" The Contessa said softly as she watched the girls avoiding eachother at all cost. She didn't even get an answer, which she chuckled at. "It is comedical how you two are sharing hotel room when we get there" Neyla looked at her in shock "What?!" The Contessa nodded as the car drove off.

As they arrived at the hotel, they got their bags taken out by the hotel STAFF.

"Now girls, we are going tomorrow first thing in the morning. We'll need a chopper, but that's okay, because we're renting one. It is very important you don't blow our cover unless absolutely necassary. Got it?" They both nodded and went up to their room.

After a long time of nothing but quietness, Carmelita finally spoke up

"Sorry for snapping at the plane…it was just a shock to me…" Neyla nodded "It's allright…" She said softly and lied down, feeling ashamed of herself. Carmelita looked at her and sighed "Neyla...I understand. Let's go back to being friends, hm?" She nodded. A weak smile apeared on her face. They both fell asleep seconds after that.


	6. Chapter 6: Rajan's ball

**(A/N: Next chapter of I'm Sorry, Cam! Thank you for whatever patience you may have had)**

* * *

The duo woke up just in time to be on time to the Contessa at the helicopter landing. "Morning, girls" She said as she saw them walking up to which Neyla replied with a yawn and a nod "We're ready, Miss Contessa"

She grinned and took out her whip for a moment, glancing at it, before putting it back in her belt, saying something very quietly to herself "Enough wasting of time. Polit? Take us there!" The Contessa said and got in the front seat with the pilot. The officer duo got in behind, and the helicopter took off.

They arrived in a small village a couple hours later. When Carmelita stepped out of the chopper, there was a big, friendly looking tiger right there."Welcome, honored guests!" He said happily.

This made Carmelita jump, and her cop reflexes drove her arms down to her belt where her gun would be, but she got a hold of nothing but thin air as her gun was safe in her bag. Rajan laughed a little "Don't you worry! I'm not a bad guy!" Carmelita forced a small smile "Sorry about that"

Rajan chuckled "Oh that's totally fine, I should be the one apoligizing. I kinda jumped on you didn't I…oh well! The ball will start in a couple hours. I cannot wait to show you what wonderful thing I have. The guest house is over that bridge, you three should get ready" He smiled and walked off, back to his ball probably. A couple of guards escorted them over and in a couple minutes, Carmelita and Neyla sat on the same bed in a room alone again.

"...well, time to get pretty" Neyla giggled and hopped off the bed "Just remember Neyla, we're here as undercover cops, not as mindless guests at this criminal's little ball" Carmelita said softly "Yes MOM" Neyla laughed at Carm's seriousness. This made Carmelita giggle a little too "Sorry, hehe, I'm just a little nervous"

* * *

They entered the ball room with the dresses they used for the poolroom the previous day. Carmelita was shaking "So...many criminals in one place…" She itched to grab her shock piston that was under her dress. Neyla, however, put a hand on her now really close friend "Calm down Carm! Keep it up and you blow our cover" The panther hissed quietly to her.

"Let's go for a little walk around the place, huh? Get to know it a bit, hm?" Carmelita nodded, and they ended up talking to just about every Claww Gang member, and even some guards were talkactive.

After a couple hours, a raccoon in tuxedo entered, and Carmelita saw Neyla realizing something, but decided to ignore that as well. The mysterious raccoon walked straight up to Neyla like he already knew her, and after a brief conversation, they started to dance. I little flush of jealousy ran through Carmelita...but if she was jealous of Neyla, or the raccoon, was beyond even her.

After they had danced, she approched them "Neyla, your friend here is quite the accomplished dancer" She said with a serious look in her face. Neyla grinned a little and replied "Well I tried to make him look good"

Carmelita felt somewhat of a rush of anger flow through her. Neyla was teasing her, she knew it! But Neyla's plans failed, as she kept her cool, but replied a little sharp "Please Neyla. His skills far surpass yours"

The raccoon smiled and turned his attention from Neyla to Carm "Perhaps we can take a dance later...Miss?" Carmelita turned to him "Miss Fox. Carmelita Fox. And...I accept" He smiled more "Lovely. I will see you later then" He then walked away and into the crowd.

* * *

Carmelita looked down, not wanting to look at Neyla. She felt betrayed. The panther noticed Carmelita's sudden mood change and walked over. "Hey you" She said softly and grabbed Carm's hands "You looked a little jealous there" She pulled Carmelita softly around and smiled

Carmelita looked back up to see what her partner was doing. She flushed red and looked around in shock. They were in the middle of the dance floor. And in the spotlight too! Carmelita glared at the laughing panther "Try to keep up~ you don't wanna make a fool of yourself in front of everyone

"You…!" Carmelita started, but quickly shut her mouth as she found herself enjoying her dance with Neyla and she started leading the dance a little. They ended up dancing for quite a while before Neyla suddenly locked her lips with the vixen. She looked at her in suprise, but didn't resist. She loved this. More than anything. She wished it'd never end.

But unfortunately it did. It ended when one of the armed guards came up to Rajan and told him something Carmelita didn't hear. She broke up the dance and walked off the floor to get a better earshot, but was stopped. "What?! The bridges are destroyed? Take all the manpower you need and look into it!" Rajan yelled at the guard who did just that.

The raccoon from earlier approched Carmelita just then "Miss Fox. I believe you owe me a dance?" He said in a somewhat seductive tone. Carmelita nodded "About time...I thought you had left" And the raccoon shook his head "Oh no. Just waiting for the perfect moment" They started dancing and it was magical. The whole room stopped everything to see the pair.

Still though, Carmelita felt somewhat of a guilt when she thought about Neyla. She really hoped she wasn't jealous...like she was…

Carmelita smiled as they finished their dance "You look a little farmiliar" Carmelita pointed out. She couldn't keep her mouth shut about it anymore, there was just something about him. Only problem she couldn't put her finger on WHAT "Do I know you? Or uh...do you work with law enforcements?" The stranger grinned "Well, I do get involved with the police while on the job"

Carmelita nodded. This was her chance to reveal who she's been dacing with "If you don't mind me asking...what's your name? "Why ruin the mood?" Carmelita wasn't expecting that response. She stuttered "I...I…" The raccoon smiled and ran off as Rajan screamed

"The Wings! What happened to the Clockwerk Wings?!" Carmelita looked around in utter confution. What was going on?! She looked at the rose she had been given by the stranger. Blue. Then it all made sense! His smooth talking. His seductive nature.

"COOPER!" She shouted in anger. Now that the objective was failed, she saw no reason to keep undercover. She whipped out her shock pistol and shot around the room "Everyone FREEZE!" But noone did. Everyone started running around. Allthough she got some catches, every single Claww Gang member got away. Every. Single. One.


	7. Chapter 7: What are we?

**(A short chapter to finally make the couple ''official'')**

Neyla entered the hotel room, finding Carmelita laying on the bed, not doing anything at all. She didn't say or do anything. Just blankly stared at the ceiling.

The panther sighed and crawled in with her "It's that bad?" Carmelita nodded slowly "You didn't mess up Carm" Neyla kissed her cheek. "I did, Neyla..." Carmelita looked at her, studying her. What exacly were they now? They had kissed publicly...slept in the same bed with nothing but their underwear on. Carmelita even was jealous when she wasn't dancing with her. They had to be more than just friends now, right?

"What are you thinking about, Carm?" Carmelita looked back and sighed "I just...what are we, Neyla? Are we just friends? Or...maybe lovers?" She blushed and looked away "S-sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She was cut off by Neyla's lips locking with hers again. The panther kissed her passionately and sat down on Carm's chest without breaking the kiss. Carmelita was red in the face by the time Neyla was done "S...so that's a "we are dating"?" Neyla grinned and nodded "It does indeed Carm" Neyla set her lips on Carmelita's neck, kissing and licking. Carmelita blushed and resisted a little "A-are you sure we can do that?"

Neyla ignored her and kept kissing and licking. She stopped after a while and looked Carmelita in the eyes "W-why'd you stop?" Carmelita pouted. Neyla grinned and kept mute as she started kissing Carmelita down her neck, and even more down…soon the room would be filled with Carmelita's loud moas

 **(Thanks for reading! Also to those disapointed by me not writing the sex scene; I don't want to go into sex details on my first story)**


	8. Chapter 8: Killing time

**(Another little (or at least smaller than normal) chapter. It shows what they'd be doing in India during episode 3 before they arrie**

Carmelita smiled as she felt soft lips on her muzzle. She giggled and pushed Neyla away "That tickles! Stop it!" She tried going back to sleep. Though she wanted to sleep more, this was a much nicer way to wake up in the morning rather than the noisy alarm clocks. The lips were back though, and the vixen squirmed a little "I will fry you with my gun if you don't stop" She warned, but Neyla didn't care. She laughed and kept kissing Carmelita

"We got the day off as they're tracking Rajan. Care for a little date, hm? Walk around in the town, maybe shop a bit, eat at some fancy resturant? That sound nice, sweetie?" Carmelita nodded "Oh please take me, Neyla, I would love that!" Neyla purred softly into Carm's ear "Very well, princess~"

They exited the hotel wearing light clothes. Carmelita looked at Neyla "Are you sure I'm not gonna need my pistol?" Neyla nodded "This is a date, don't ruin the mood, Carm" Carmelita nodded slowly. Part of her somewhat suspected that Neyla was planning something. But she quickly swatted that thought. She really didn't like it. Because Neyla was her girlfriend, and she felt bad for even thinking about that Neyla could be a traitor...even though- "CARMELITA MONTAYA FOX!"

She jumped back into reality and glared at Neyla for a second "S-sorry...let's go hm?" "Finally…" The panther mumbled "Hey I'm thoughtfull allright?" Neyla rolled her eyes "Sure, whatever. Let's go!" They soon went out of the hotel and made their way down to the town centre

"So what would you like to do first?" Neyla smiled and looked at her new girlfriend "I'd love to dance with you again" Carmelita nodded "We can do that if you want. But we aren't wearing reasonable clothes for it" Neyla smiled and dragged her in "Fuck the clothes, let's dance" Carmelita blushed a lot when she was pulled into the crowd of people. She smiled and they started dancing again. It was magical. Perfect. It wasn't a thing in the world to worry about. Just Carm and Neyla. Carmelita looked at Neyla as they slowly danced. She was madly in love with this girl. Neyla chuckled and locked her lips with the vixen as they kept dancing. And dancing. And dancing…

* * *

After they were done dancing, they walked out, and the sun was already setting.

"Quickly!" Neyla yanked Carmelita with her "We gotta find a romantic restaurant to sit in while we watch the sunset!" Carmelita just kept moving her feet in the directions Neyla wanted them in.

Eventually she didn't manage to keep up anymore, so she fell onto the ground, taking Neyla with her in the fall. They looked at eachother and laughed before starting to kiss eachother. "Come on Carm. Let's go out for a romantic dinner too" Neyla said softly and got up, pulling the vixen up as well.

Carmelita smiled and nodded. They walked into some restaurant and got a table for two. They sat just over eachother and their eyes were locked together. Carmelita sighed lovingly. The waitress then came and sort of ruined the moment. "What would you girls like?"

Neyla looked at her smiling "What would you recomend for two madly in love girls today, Miss?" The waitress then pulled up a small paper and read out a bunch of dishes "I'll have the-" Carmelita started before the panther cut her off

"A large spaghetti plate and two cokes please" The waitress nodded and disappeared. Carmelita just sat there, glaring. She felt a little hurt. Neyla cutting her off like that was rude, and not the thing a girlfriend would do. How even could she? Carmelita gasped as she felt the panther's paw on hers "Getting mad ain't gonna get you anywhere, sweetie~"

Carmelita opened her mouth to reply, but then Neyla locked her lips with hers and shortly putting her tongue into Carm's mouth. She moaned and did the same. She closed her eyes as they made out. Sure, people were staring, but Carm didn't mind it anymore. She didn't mind being looked at while she made out with her girlfriend.

The tention was finally brought to an end when Carmelita's cop radio thing started beeping. Shr groaned and picked it up "Inspector Fox! We have the Cooper gang and Rajan! Get out here quickly!" The Contessa barked and Carmelita sighed a little before responding "Yes Miss! We will go right now!" Neyla smirked a little "Time yo roll out" She got up and followed Carm out and to the charter chopper after changing back into their uniforms.

On the ride, Neyla was biting her lip and looked nervous. Carmelita took her hand "Don't worry baby, everything will be okay, allright? When we're done here, we'll go back to my appartment and relax, allright?" Neyla forced a smile and nooded a bit. This made Carmelita suspicious again.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm sorry, Carm

**A/N: Thank you for reading another chapter of ''I'm Sorry, Carm!'' I know this chapter took forever to get out. Pure lazyness**

Carmelita held Neyla's hand as they hopped down "What on Earth…!" Carmelita exclaimed as she saw the blown up dam and the flooded palace.

"It appears that Mr Cooper and his gang has blown the dam, Miss Fox" The Contessa answered "So what is this place?" Neyla asked and kissed Carmelita on the cheek softly.

The Contessa gave her a questioning look before going back to normal. Like she was trying to hide it from Carmelita. That didn't work, of course "An old spice factory" She said

"So, what? He's using this as a hideout? Tough luck" Carmelita said "But it is not that simple, Inspector Fox. He is in possession of the Clockwerk Heart. Such a device, he is able to pump spice on a much faster rate" Carmelita nodded

"Well let's get both him AND the Cooper Gang!" Neyla smiled and kissed her cheek and frowned and stepped forward "I'll go first to scout the place. They trust me. I will be back though" She pulled Carmelita into a deep and passionate kiss which surprised Carmelita a bit, but she kissed back.

It was like Neyla hadn't seen her in forever or if it was their final kiss or something. Carmelita was pushed onto a tree. Why was Neyla so rough all sudden? Neyla pulled away

"Know this Carmelita. I will always love you also...I'm sorry Carm" "For what?" The vixen asked a little confused "You'll see" Neyla said softly Carmelita nodded and blushed "Noted" Carmelita smiled as Neyla ran off"She's so sweet" She said

"I see you too are together…" The Contessa said softly and the vixen nodded "We're...pretty close, yeah"

* * *

After a lot of noises, Neyla finally gave them clearance to come, where she had Rajan, Cooper, and that big hippo Murray in a pit all together. "Well done, constable. You've captured the Cooper Gang. Such an accomplished could never Miss Fox do"

Neyla smiled proudly and Carmelita hugged her "Well done sweetie!" Neyla pushed Carmelita off and sighed a bit, regret filling her eyes "Actually, there's a reason she's never been able to catch them"

She said and popped out the picture she took of Carmelita and Sly dancing "She's been working with the Cooper Gang the whole time!" Carmelita was shocked, angered and saddened at the same time "WHAT?!" She shouted "LIAR! Prove it!" Neyla simply pointed at the picture "This is her dancing with Cooper the night the Clockwerk Wings were stolen"

Carmelita couldn't believe what she heard "I had no idea!" She teared up "B-baby don't do this!" She plead, but Neyla's eyes were cold and she turned around to the pit where Murray and Rajan had been brawling.

Then tossed a smirk down to Murray "Great job Big guy. Now just get up here along with the others" She grinned more as police choppers surrounded the pit "Let's help you with that" Carmelita just stood there, shocked. Watching her new girlfriend arrest Murray, putting a lock around his neck. Then Cooper's.

She snarled to the panther as she turned to her with a final chain in her hand. But she didn't resist when Neyla put it around her. She simply whined and hissed

"Now that that's taken care of, Neyla, on the behaf of Interpol, I now promote you to Constable Neyla. Congratulations" The Contessa said and put a medal around Neyla's neck and a badge on her vest. "Thank you Miss Contessa. I am honored" She smiled as guards started surrounding them.

Weird, though...those didn't look like Interpool forces, Carmelita thought to herself "Hey...that's not Interpool, is it?"

She said, and The Contessa laughed "You're right honey, these are my men. I'm part of the Claww Gang, so is your little friend over here" She smirked. Neyla stepped forward and stroke Carms hair "Sorry luv. It had to be done" Carmelita hissed and looked into Neyla's eyes, which had regret in them, but that didn't concern Carmelita at the moment, because her girlfriend, her first girlfriend had been a traitor all along.

* * *

A lot of time later after screaming, crying and slightly fighting, Carmelita was thrown in jail.

She couldn't believe it. The last 10 minutes of that scene happened so fast. She crulled up in a ball on the floor. Tail over eyes and everything. Tears dripping from her eyes but were instantly consumed by her tail.

Right as she felt that tear, an old feeling came back to her.

One she hadn't felt in a long time.

Anger.

Just pure anger, not hurt like she used to, but simply anger.

And the anger triggered something else.

She started thinking.

About everything.

What would have happened if she weren't blinded by love? What if she hadn't been so weak?

She would have seen right through Neyla and arrested her then and there. The thought of that triggered another thought. She had been so soft! This isn't Carmelita Montoya Fox.

Carmelita gritted her teeth. Neyla nor The Contessa were gonna get away with this. Carmelita M. Fox were gonna make sure of that. And thus, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox awakened


	10. Chapter 10: Caged Fox

**Thank you for reading another chapter of ''I'm sorry, Carm''!**

"Fox!"

Carmelita shot up as she heard The Contessa's sharp voice calling her name. She glared up from the dirty prison floor "What?" She growled

"Now don't be rude, Inspector" Contessa grinned "Now I need you-" A guard came and interrupted her. "The purple panther. She's inside! She took out about five of us before disappearing!"

"WHAT?!" Contessa screamed and ran out of the tower. "Come. We need the tanks on duty!" She screamed, running out.

Carmelita rolled her eyes and laid back to sleep.

"Neyla…" She mumbled with anger in her eyes. Carmelita then fell asleep again, but not for long, as a purple and black creature snuck into the prison and broke the lock using a gool ol' hammer.

Then made Carmelita jump and wake up. She bit her lip as the creature picked her up on her feet "Who are you…? An assassin? Come to collect some Interpol bounty maybe?" Carmelita barked at the creature.

The hooded creature didn't say anything but Carm could tell by its breath that it was a female. Whoever it was, she was very agile and jumped rooftops with Carmelita on her shoulders. She got a few glimpses of where she was. Some kind of castle...prison castle. And there she was. Down in one of the blocks and yards -The Contessa.

Behind her were one of the bird guards who had previously helped her capture. Suddenly though, there was a blue lightning? And the guard dropped. Carmelita tried to see more, but her capturer had jumped the wall and was now running towards the nearby docks "Hold on Carm we're nearly there" She told her in a very farmiliar voice.

As she reconized it, she passed out.

* * *

She woke up later in restraints.

She growled and tried yanking them off, of course, to very little result "Nwla!" She called out. It was then she realized she has gagged by a peice of cloth wrapped around her mouth.

The panther came surely and smiled softly "Hey…" She kissed Carmelita's cheek but got muffed growls in return

"Look, I know you're mad at me...I just...when I started working double, I had no idea what amazing girl you were. I'm sorry, okay?" She said as her eyes teared up. Carmelita shook her head and mumbled something through the cloth piece.

Neyla sighed "I'm SORRY, Carm! I mean it!" Neyla cried out. Carmelita rolled her eyes and kept glaring.

Neyla then ran crying out of the room.

Meanwhile, Carmelita tried yanking her restraints off, but to no use. Neyla had completely weakened her skills. She bit the piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth off "Should have seen it coming…"

She mumbled and looked around the room. Some sort of warehouse maybe? Whatever it was, she had to get out and take that fake cop out.

As for now, she probably would have a better time thinking if she was well enough rested. She closed her eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

She woke up hours later.

She now had a chained collar around her neck, rather than restraints "Neyla!" She called out.

The purple panther came into the room smiling "You're awake, nice. You may be thinking that I kidnapped you, but the fact is, I rescued you from the Contessa"

She put her hand on her hip. "I felt bad about tying you up so I let you go. However I didn't wanna risk you taking me down and similar stuff, so you're stoll caged. Don't take it as I don't trust you baby, because I really do" Carmelita glared

"You used me. You handed me over to The Contessa right when you saw the chance, you fucking expect me to forgive you? Cooper will for sure rescue me. And when he does, I will arrest you myself!" She gritted her teeth "Carmelita…? This isn't you?"

Neyla said shocked at the Fox' response "This is exacly who I am, without your brainwashing"

"But I love you!" Neyla cried out, but Carmelita just looked cold at her "We're through"

Neyla went out once more. She didn't want to hear more of what Carmelita said

Carmelita sighed and looked at her shock pistol in grief. She didn't really want to end it with Neyla, but she had no choise. She doesn't go out with people who tried to kill or sell her for some bounty.

The vixen grabbed her pistol and inspected it. She thought of all the times she'd been chasing Cooper with it. Through China, in that weird dog pound or whatever Muggshot ran. It brought a smile to her face.

"Come on Ringtail...I know you can't resist me" She mumbled, having no idea what was behind the door. Just as she put the gun down, a large purple fist came crashing into the room.

As expected, the door flew off "So much for being subtle…" The raccoon chuckled and ran over to Carmelita "Ringtail!" She yelled and pointed her gun at him, which he just pulled up the key in front of the gun

* * *

"You don't wanna do that if you want out" He spun it around and she slowly lowered her gun "What's in this to you, Cooper? Wouldn't rescuing me make your jobs more difficult?" He shrugged "A job isn't any fun if it's too easy. Plus, I owe you one for not ratting me out on the ball"

Carmelita glared "Don't push your luck" Sly let out a chuckle and nodded "So what I'm gonna do is that I'll let you go, though you can't take me out. We have to work together to get out, alright?" Carmelita hissed a little. Though as much as she hated to admit it, Cooper was right

"Fine, I suppose you did get me out. I owe you as much" She grabbed her pistol and followed the trio out, but not before Neyla jumped off the roof and on top of Sly.

She grinned as she tried putting handcuffs on him, but Carmelita pointed her gun at her

"Get off!"

She yelled to her ex, who looked heartbroken up at her "Carmelita...Carm...sweetie…" She plead "Please don't go away...I only kept you here for safekeeping!"

Carmelita crossed her arms "Before or after you collect the bounty?" Neyla sniffed and shook her head

"I'm sorry! That was the old me! I promise! Carmelita, you'll be a princess, I promise you! Please give me a second chance!" She yelled through tears.

Carmelita pushed her to the ground using her gun so Sly could get up. "I didn't run tons of gigawatts through your body just now despite you using me like that. Consider that me forgiving you. She knelt down to her level

"But I don't"


	11. Chapter 11: Cold land, cold heart

**Thank you for reading! This story is close to its end**

* * *

Carmelita sat outside the Cooper Van in the dark, cold night and stared at her badge.

Completely useless.

She wanted to throw it in the water, but that would mean Neyla had won. No, she held onto it because...it meant something to her as well. And she was getting back her position as her rightful position in Interpol had been. She just needed to prove Neyla were working with the Klaww Gang, while avoiding getting caught herself.

She looked behind her and chuckled. The van that had escaped her for years, and now she was sleeping in it. She heard the door opening. "Funny how things work out huh?" Sly said in the opening of the van. The bright light landed on the ground and revealed the snowy ground they had parked on

"You know, you don't HAVE to stay with us. It's totally understandable, and logical, to be honest, that you want to leave when we find out our next move'' "So you took down The Contessa while I was a damsel in distress huh?" The vixen let out a short laugh and the raccoon nodded "Yeah. Neyla is taking the credit, of course. Though we got the Eyes though. Captain Neyla she is now" Carmelita rolled her eyes "At least she's having a moment, I will bring her down, then be promoted back to Inspector…"

She said softly and put her badge back on, kicked the white snow, then crossed her legs. Sly closed the van door "You need help? We are pretty good at bringing down people who have it coming." Carmelita shook her head "No thanks, Ringtail. This is personal"

The morning after, Carmelita woke up in some kind of room, but it was empty. Just her bed, a dresser, and a window. She slowly got up and looked at her gun. Then at her stuff nearby, both her gun and other stuff were placed there "Hmm" She mumbled and walked to the window "Water?!" She bursted out as she saw blue water, with a couple ice blocks floating and ice bergs the horizon.

As she apparently had fallen asleep with her clothes on, there was no need to get dressed. She rushed over to the door in her room and opened it hard and rough as she thought it was locked or sealed from the other side. Her eyes went wide as she flung up the door, on the other side, three thieves looked at her

"Morning, sleeping beauty" Sly chuckled "Where are we?" The raccoon chuckled again "You rode with us to Canada, remember?" Suddenly Carmelita felt dumb.

She quickly nodded "Uh, yeah? I was just checking" She crossed her arms and turned around "I'll just head out…"

Bentley nodded "Right. Just tell us whenever you leave, alright?" Carm nodded "Of course"

She walked out the door and looked at the dock she was on. The van was nowhere in sight, but she assumed it was parked somewhere. The vixen slowly walked over and into a small town. Like most other stuff in the place, the town was covered in snow. She paced slowly over the train tracks, swaying her hips as she did, as there was no train in sight.

She suddenly heard a distant cho. She looked to her left and saw a train racing towards her in high speed.

She threw herself to the ground, barely escaping the train "Jesus!" She cursed and got back on her knees and stared at the ground in shock and she felt her heart slamming against her chest "How is that even LEGAL?" She slowly stood up, looking around.

There was one guy, a goose wearing a helmet and armed with a pickaxe who looked at her "You alright, ma'am?" He asked with a smile. Carmelita shook her head I was almost KILLED! How do you let these trains run at such high speeds?! Let me talk to the one in charge" She crossed her arms but the goose shook his head

"No can do, ma'am. Jean don't wanna see people he has no use of seein'" Carmelita's ears shot up "Jean…? Bison?" She asked and the goose nodded "Yaup!"

The vixen got on her feet and sprinted to the cabin they were holed up in. She ran through the door "Bentley!" The small turtle shot his arms up "I...I surrender!" Carmelita shook her head "No! Do a check on the trains that run through here. Jean Bison is running them"

Bentley got out his computer "Jean Bison, eh? Fourth member of the Klaww Gang. Frozen in ice for decades thanks to a mining accident. What Clockwerk parts would he use…" She looked at his computer. "Hmm, that's strange. The trains emit a strange signal...nothing like any train I've seen…" The turtle zoomed in on the signal

"That's a Clockwerk part, allright" Sly said "That means we're about to do a good ol' fashioned train robbery" He grinned and rubbed his hands together, then looked at Carmelita

"Don't worry, I won't stop you. I'm in as much police trouble as you are, so it wouldn't do anything if I caught all of you...all 3 of the Cooper Gang...and brought them all to the police…"

Carmelita drew her gun, but the second she did that, Sly yanked it out of her hands with his cane "Carmelita. We gotta know if you really are in, and we really have to trust us" The vixen nodded "I'm sorry. Instinct. I've been hunting you guys for years now, and...it's just that it's easy to grab you now, you know? I think I may sit thisa one out. I have a lot to think about"

The gang nodded "No hard feelings, Carmelita. We know you're mad at Neyla" Bentley said and Carmelita smiled softly "Good. Jean Bison? Isn't that the guy who was frozen in the mountain decades ago?"

The turtle nodded and pulled up a data file on him "So what's the plan, guys?''

* * *

The blue haired vixen walked around in the wilderness to clear her head, after all she hadn't had the time to think about the events that had taken place the last month.

It must have been a month. As she was being pulled around everywhere, fading in and out of consciousness.

She closed her eyes, and her mind did exactly what she feared "Sweetie I'm sorry. You forgive me right? It was just an act, I promise!" Carmelita growled at the sight of her ex in her mind and snapped her eyes open and found herself in the entrance of a bear cave.

"Just what I needed" She sighed softly to herself and stepped inside.

The cave was dark, though she saw the light on the other side. She wandered in some more "Thankfully, no bears…" She said and glanced at the opening light on the other end.

Suddenly, a figure stepped into the light in front.

Carmelita saw it and gasped "Is that you, Neyla?!" She yelled and ran towards the figure.

The figure, or person, disappeared when Carm started running.

The vixen got out and into daylight. She looked in all directions to find the person who was there just seconds ago, but she saw no one. Carmelita let out a sigh and turned around and went back into the cave, and back to the safehouse. She wasn't sure if she was comletely sane anymore.

She looked around at the various Clockwerk parts scattered around. His wings they stole right in front of her, the heart, eyes and talons. Sly must really want them gone...but why not just destroy them now? As Carmelita was deep into her thoughts, the door opened "You're done alread-" She looked at the door

"...Neyla?!"

She grabbed her gun. The purple panther smiled "Heey sweetheart! Do you mind if I come in?" Carmelita fired of a warning shot right beside her "Move forward and I will zap you with max setting!" She yelled and charged her gun "Don't you get it? We are done! I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

Neyla smirked "What are you doing with Cooper, eh? Doin' a little operation with the thief huh? It's a nice place you got here. You realize that bad stuff will happen if Interpol got their hands on this info? Imagine the headline: 'Captain Neyla catches the infamous Cooper Gang along with rogue cop, Carmelita Montoya Fox and gets promoted to Inspector'" She smiled "You would be put behind bars for a lifetime, Carm. None of us want that"

Carmelita slowly "What do you want Neyla?" "A kiss" The panther smiled and stepped forward. Carmelita cursed under her breath and put her gun down "Fine! Just be quick about it" She hissed and sat on the table after moving some equipment onto the floor.

"I don't remember working with a Captain. Only Constable" The vixen tilted her head

"After capturing The Contessa, yes" She paused for a bit "She went rogue in the Klaww Gang, soo I exposed her and brang her down" The panther smirked and slowly sat on her ex's lap

"There was a time you would beg me to kiss you, Carm" Carmelita rolled her eyes "There also was a time where you didn't sell me out so it would look better for your career. Oh and how was it working for a Klaww Gang member? No wait, how is it working for both Interpol and the Klaww Gang? Must have been a lot huh? What are you up to, Neyla?"

Neyla laughed softly "Just shut your mouth and kiss me, yeah?" She locked their lips together. The vixen resisted the pleasure it gave her but she kissed back. They kept in that position until Carmelita decided they kissed enough and pushed Neyla away.

"That's enough. Get out of here before anyone returns"

Neyla smiled "It was nice catching up with you Carm. I have some business to attend to though. Bet I'll see you again though" She blew a kiss and disappeared out the door.

Carmelita looked down and cursed. Neyla now knew their location and could use that however she wanted. And now the parts were exposed as well. Carmelita was so confused. She was both in Interpol and The Klaww Gang. And she's sitting on both things that they want, so why had she not exposed them? Maybe she liked toying with the vixen.

The gang returned with both of the robotic bird's lungs "Already? You guys work awfully quick" She commented, and the raccoon chuckled "You're surprised?" Carmelita shrugged "Guess not. Look I have to leave you guys behind. Things got complicated" She said and stood up "Neyla is here, and probably followed me here to the hideout. I'm really sorry"

Bentley shrugged "You could prove useful to our last operation. We're gonna need some air support to rob the last Ironhorse train. My RC chopper was damaged on the last Ironhorse and is incapable of flight. It with the air security on Ironhorse 2 in mind, number 3 is sure to have a lot more!" Carmelita nodded "I got my chopper. I can provide support from there. Just call me up whenever you need it" Carmelita got on a train back to her home.

* * *

The ride gave her time to think.

Think about the last month.

Think about what she was doing, think about Neyla.

What was she doing? What did she want? Now that she was both an member of Interpol and Klaww gang?

Was her motive connected to Carnelita? Or was the whole falling in love thing just a set up to make her weak?

She grinned as she pulled out her tape recorder. This was the key to clearing her name. And Neyla. She was bringing down Neyla in too.

She was going to pay for everything she had done.

Despite her love.


	12. Chapter 12: Locomotion

**AN: Thanks for reading! I apologize for the late upload. Honestly I have just been lazy.  
**

* * *

Carmelita's eyes shot up when she heard her new alarm clock. She slammed her hand on it "Even more annoying than the last…"She groaned and stood up.

She looked around "Hm. I'm actually home" She mumbled and smiled "No more Neyla…" She said then frowned a little.

As much as she hated to admit it, she still loved Neyla, while at the same time she hated her guts.

Her phone ran "Unknown number…" She read off the phone and answered

"Carmelita, we're about to engage Ironhorse 3 and we need that aerial support now" Carmelita was shocked to hear the little turtle at the other end, but she nodded, as if that was going to help "Yeah. I'll get the chopper in the air" She hung up and ran to her helicopter. She still thought about Neyla.

Why didn't she come last night? She would know Carmelita wasn't there anymore, as she was spying on the safe house. Regardless she didn't care, and was more than happy to not see her.

The vixen approached the coordinates given by the turtle and landed near the safehouse

"I'm here" She called into the radio.

Right after that, the three thieves got into the cart and Murray started moving them forward. "No Wonder they can get anything...this hippo is cartoonish strong…" Carmelita said in shock "Very different to how he used to be" She chuckled and took off and started following with the helicopter.

After some time, they reached Ironhorse 3 and Sly jumped off and onto the prized train.

She hovered over the moving train as the raccoon made his way through. Eventually she spotted something coming towards them "Get off the roof, Sly. We got incoming" She said into her radio.

She watched the raccoon hop off the roof and inside a cart. She then focused on the incoming object. "Purple...oh…" She rolled her eyes and got the front cannons ready

"Neyla!" She shouted to her "I won't fire at you if you stand down now!" She was met by a laugh "Aww Carm! You don't think I'll do that do you? That's silly, even for you, sweetie! I would nev-" Carmelita growled and fired at Neyla's plane.

"Don't make me take you down, Neyla!" Neyla returned fire, but Carmelita's cannons were much better and did a lot of damage to Neyla's aircraft when she fired the second round "Look Carmelita! I'm only still doing this to see you, I don't care about the stupid Claww Gang, and I'm sorry I lied! Be a little forgiving, yeah?"

"You handed me over to the Contessa!" Carmelita screamed back

"I had to play along, at that time I was deeply in love with you Carm!" Neyla cried out and returned fire "I did free you, didn't I?"

Neyla's plane started to give in, so she flew away "Only to capture me for yourself…" Carmelita growled softly and spoke into her radio.

"All clear Cooper" The raccoon jumped on the roof and made his way across. Carmelita felt tears roll down her cheek "No…" She told herself "Don't cry. You're an honorable policewoman and better than her"

She nodded and kept flying over them. Even if Neyla's plane was giving in, who knew if she was really gone? She couldn't be. She was her only way of getting back. And somewhere inside her actually cared for Neyla.

The vixen shook her head "I deserve better…" She followed the raccoon's movements and blasted off any turrets that came in the way "Doing okay down there, Ringtail?" She asked

"I'm almost there, Carmelita. Thanks for the air support" She looked down at him to watch him give a thumbs up in her direction, which made her smile "It must be fun working with a former cop huh?"

"With any luck, you won't be former for long. We'll find a way to clear your name"

Carmelita smiled "Why are you helping me? You realize I will come after you, right?"

She heard the raccoon started talking, but she had to steer clear of the sudden projectile fired at her "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she straightened her chopper

"You sound surprised Carm! You of all people should know how hard it is to get rid of me!" The panther shouted and flew to her side

"Don't you realize what we could have had?!" Carm teared up "I do know! I wanted to! You ruined everything!" She shouted in extreme anger "All you had to do was not sell me out!"

The panther cursed and began flying upwards, not seeing the tunnel the train was about to go into. Carmelita gasped in both anger and shock. She didn't know what emotion was strongest "You're not getting away'' Carm hissed and without thinking threw herself out of her helicopter and tackled Neyla out.

* * *

In that moment, Carmelita was still recovering from realizing what she had done; dooming herself.

She looked into Neyla's eyes "Carmelita, are you absolutely ins-" Neyla's outburst was interrupted by a deep, long kiss from the vixen.

They kept making out, as this was their end

"I'm sorry, Carm" Neyla whispered


	13. Final chapter!

**Thank you for making it all the way to the end! It means a lot! Hope you enjoyed this story!**

* * *

The vixen woke up to the smell of smoke.

She groaned and felt her head pounding.

She also felt cold all over "Am I dead?" She mumbled

"No Carm, but you should" She looked at the barrel of her gun charging.

Her eyes widen and she tackled Neyla to the ground with her legs and pinned her down "We both would've died if I hadn't tossed you out Neyla!" She barked.

Neyla finally saw the wreckage "Oh...that's really bad…" She mumbled and the vixen nodded "I could have chosen not to save you. But I still did. Because I love you"

She said and kissed the panther who kissed back. The moment was broken when Carmelita's radio went off. She took it "Cooper. Did you succeed?" She asked

"Thanks to you Carmelita, yes we did. We saw your little stunt. How on Earth did you survive?"

"Deep snow" She explained

"Everything go as planned on your end?" The raccoon on the other end chuckled "We got everything, even the claws. It was quite the success. We'll meet you in the safehou-" A bang was heard and Bentley screaming Sly before two other bangs were heard. "Listen Miss Neyla, and I know you can hear me. Your little harvest of Clockwerk parts has turned out quite unsuccessful and I'm afraid I have to cut you out of the deal. I've gotten every part for myself now, no thanks to you. And if you know what's best for you, don't follow me. Ta taa!"

The girls looked at eachother "Friend of yours?"

"Let's say former friend. That's Arpeggio. Leader and the brain behind all Klaww Gang operations. He has a gigant personal airship. Probably on its way to take Cooper and his friends and the parts. We should sneak aboard when they land to take the parts aboard" Carm nodded slowly "And you know your way around this thing?" She asked as they got on.

"I know he has a couple of blind spots, yeah. I've been on here a couple of times. Discussing strategies and so on...brace yourself Carmelita. He will not welcome us with open wings" Neyla whispered as they started crawling through a vent.

* * *

They soon emerged out of the vents and found themselves in the engine room "Alright. We are inside" The entire ship shook as it lifted from the ground.

"Arpeggio, evil criminal because he can't fly, everybody" Neyla chuckled "Any idea of where he would be on the ship?"

"Control Room" She answered "So just follow me Carm" She started walking inside the ship. Carmelita kept her gun close but followed

"I don't distrust you, I just don't want to take chances. You have betrayed me before" The panther nodded and kissed her cheek

"It's alright Carm, I wouldn't trust myself either. So what are we doing?" Carmelita thought for a minute "We won't stand a chance against Arpeggios forces alone. And we have to stop the rebuild of Clockwerk. We have no idea how close they are to giving him new life. And if I let that happen...I owe Cooper better than that" She mumbled.

They snuck past security, who unlike the other flashlight ranked guards, were the same size of the regular one. Difference being they were piloting a robot endoskeleton which they walked around in. However they were cocky and easy to get around.

At first, Carmelita was worried about the cameras giving away their position. This concern was responded from Neyla by pulling off every camera they found in each room they got to. They finally got to the prison room, or at least what was used as a prison room.

Neyla unlocked the door while Carmelita was standing guard. "Neyla! What do you want? Don't even bother questioning us. We won't break" Neyla wasn't expecting happy faces and warm welcomes, so she just spun the keys on her finger and unlocked the door "Thank me later, lads" She opened the door and the place lit up and howled with alarms

"Yes. Thank you" Sly said dry and got up along with the others and they ran out. When they arrived back where they started, they made it out to be some sort of safe house.

The speakers came on "Nice work getting Cooper out, Neyla. I bet you are going after the Clockwerk parts next, eh? Too bad your friend Inspector Fox wasn't so lucky!" The sound of Carmelita's muffled yelling made Neyla gasp and growl "Grr...you're not getting away with that, Arpeggio…" The bird continued "Now I assume you want to go after the parts as well. I also should inform you that we are flying towards Paris right now to activate a hate light show to make the old bird fly for another eternity. Hahaha! Tata!"

Neyla sat down. She felt defeated "How can I get to both?" She mumbled and jumped slightly when a gloved hand reached out in front of her

"You may have double crossed everyone in your path, but the fact that you're even here makes me think there's a chance for you. Let's work together to rescue Carmelita. And Clockwerk cannot see the light of day again"

* * *

Neyla soon found herself sneaking around the airship, following a signal Bentley was convinced of it being the place they built together Clockwerk. "I'm sorry about...before" She said to the turtle strapped on her back

"I want to say I forgive you Neyla, but I'm afraid I don't. I won't let my anger for you get in the way of our mission. We have common goals but it doesn't make us friends. The room should be up ahead. Please be careful. There are bound to be traps"

She arrived at a locked opening in a blimp "Locked. Steel. I can't break in"

Neyla said and spotted a computer "Think you can do anything with that computer?" She turned around and let him have a go at the PC. Minutes later the door opened and she slipped in "Good work, Bentley. Now let's see about finding those parts"

Her eyes widen and she gasped. All of the parts were almost assembled already. And on the wall, Carmelita was tied up. Neyla let Bentley down

''Sly! You and Murray are about to walk into a trap. Go back to the safehouse. We found both Carmelita and the parts. Clockwerk is almost complete. We need to come up with a plan now. We need- Neyla?!" The panther didn't have time to wait for Bentley's plans.

She leaped up and climbed to Carmelita and cut her down. She picked her up and jumped down to Bentley "Come!" She picked him up too and escaped the room.

"We should be careful, guys. She is emitting some concerning readings. In fact, the very same Murray did when he was...Uh oh, hold her down!" Carmelita hissed slightly as she opened her eyes to being held down by the big hippo and the panther

"Cooper!" She growled and struggled hard "I will end you! Where are you?! You can't hide!" The vixen looked around, her eyes red in anger, and thanks to the spice she was forced to eat, but she didn't break loose.

"Great. Another problem to deal with. There must be some satellite broadcasting waves of hate fueling...radiation. However they have nearly reassembled Clockwerk! We need to move fast!" The turtle said and Neyla ran out and climbed around on the ship with the help of her whip. She took down every satellite she could find.

"You did it Neyla, Carmelita is back to normal! We are now taking Arpeggio down! Meet us at these coordinates" She heard the turtle say through her radio

* * *

With a slight headache, Carmelita was back as her old self.

After a short recovery time, they went to Arpeggio himself.

They met Neyla on the way and Carmelita kicked in the door leading to the room where the parts were stored and pointed at the parrot "You! It's time!" She was met with a chuckle

"Why of course it is time my child. Observe, immortality!" He yelled and his mechanical cage escorted him towards the big owl, and the yellow lights in the eyes turned red and the owl was awoken.

However Bentley dropped a bomb down a hatch and it exploded. Then suddenly the parts just melted away

"NO! My new body!" Arpeggio yelled and hit a big red button "Farewell" He said coldly.

The gang ran out and jumped. Neyla and Sly descended with the three others. Bentley and Murray clinging on Sly's feet and Carmelita on Neyla's. They watched as the airship exploded

"That will attract police" Carmelita mumbled

"Better be prepared to make a break for it then" Neyla said.

They landed a few feet away from the police and they hurried over.

Tipping his hat, Sly and his gang ran away, leaving the two alone. The police arrived "Ah, Captain. I see you caught the rouge. Good job"

Neyla gave Carmelita a sorry look as they cuffed one of her arms "Sorry Carm" Carmelita smirked and shook her head "No need. I'd say sorry Neyla, but honestly…"

*CLICK*

" _...after capturing The Contessa, yes. She went rogue in the Klaww Gang, soo I exposed her and brang her down_ " The voice was clearly Neyla's. " _...there was a time you waas d beg me to kiss you, Carm_." The voices changed to Carmelita's voice " _There also was a time where you didn't sell me out so it would look better for your career. Oh and how was it working for a Klaww Gang member? No wait, how is it working for both Interpol and the Klaww Gang? Must have been a lot huh?_ "

Neyla gasped and started running. She was met with a shock from Carmelita's gun. She fell over and got caught by the officers. Not long after, the chief arrived.

"Congratulations, Fox! We apologize for doubting your honour. It's good to have you back in the game. You should be proud of yourself" He said and the vixen gave him a salute. Her badge reflected the moonlight and finally meant something again.

* * *

It was a really tense atmosphere in the chopper who escorted them back to the police HQ. ''You can stop staring at me like that'' The policewoman said and looked at her cuffed ex. ''You brought it upon yourself. And stop trying to look scary. It isn't working on me.'' The flight seemed to last forever. She then noticed the Eiffel Tower for the 5th time.

She went to ask the pilot and was stunned to see a knocked-out pilot and tape. She then heard the chains of the cuffs hitting her wrist.

The panther came in close and whispered ''No hard feelings, yeah? I'm sure you know how to get out of this. Later Carm''

Neyla kissed her cheek and jumped out of the helicopter. Carmelita cursed at her but couldn't hold back a smile

 **''Oh I'll get you''**


End file.
